1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of forming a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a resistive memory device having a data storage plug self-aligned with a bottom electrode and a related device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In high-integration density non-volatile memory devices, such as a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), research into improving electrical properties of a unit cell while the size thereof is reduced is underway in various ways.